


life in my stomach

by Junior4132



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Sex, a little abuse some where, other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior4132/pseuds/Junior4132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English, every body wants him, but, only one person does. His long term boyfriend, Dirk Strider. Jake has a perfect body, the most radical boyfriend, and... a baby as well? Jake is pregnant with Dirk's baby. Read to find out what happens/</p>
            </blockquote>





	life in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> This is for: http://bazingaalloy.tumblr.com/  
> They gave me permission to do this.

Jake looked at the test in Dirk's hand. "Is, uh... is this yours?" Jake shook his head up and down, "Yea.." Dirk walked up to Jake and kissed him softly. "It's okay, i'll take of you" Jake felt tears pricking in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Dirk's neck, and nuzzled his face into Dirk's neck. Dirk Wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and pulls him close. Then, Dirk whispers in Jake's ear, "So, this means no more sex?" he hit's Dirk's upper back with his left palm. "Yes, it does" "Man.. what about any ting else that doesn't have to do with me fucking you?" "Umm... i'll think about it" Dirk pulls back and kisses Jake softly. "You okay with becoming a parent then?" "Yea.." "Okay, me too" Jake looked at Dirk and kissed him on the lips softly then pulled back. As the weeks went by, Jake got morning sickness. Jake woke up and got out of bed, his bare feet meeting the cold floor in the morning's sun which is still rising. Jake walked to the bathroom and got on his knees and opened up the toilet seat and hunched over and started throwing up. Dirk woke up and heard Jake throwing so Dirk got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and got down and rubbed Jake's back. Jake stopped and caught his breath, then he threw up once more and then whipped his mouth and stood up on his shaking legs and washed his mouth. Then, Dirk picked Jake up bridal style and carried him to the bed and laid him down and pulled him close. He placed his hand on Jake's growing bump. Dirk watched as Jake fell back asleep and Dirk kept his hand on Jake's bump.


End file.
